This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to globalization testing management. The amount of data that needs to be tested or managed by enterprises is increasing. Globalization testing may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be tested or managed increases, the need for efficient globalization testing may increase.
Globalization enablement features can relate to processing national data in correct format, correct language, and correct information. In order to deliver the correct globalization enabled features and services, a skilled globalization verification team can be burdensome to execute a set of globalization enablement verification tests in early development stages. Globalization verification may present challenges due to a lack of globalization skilled staff, correct test cases, and funding.